POWDER, But No ZOMBIEs
by To Sink Into Silence
Summary: The series was canceled, leaving the cast feeling unfulfilled, that is until Gamma gets an idea. Why don't they just complete it themselves?
1. Stab My Heart, It's CANCELLED!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own ZOMBIEPOWDER., because if I did, it wouldve never made it to the 4th volume.**

**WARNING: This contains spoilers, foul language, and maybe something suggestive. I dunno. Oh, and OOC parts and character bashing, but really, I do like most of the people in the series mentioned, really.**

-Stab My Heart, it's CANCELLED!!-

Gamma Akutabi was having a very violent phone conversation with Rebecca, that one female informer who's only mentioned once in the entire four volumes of ZOMBIEPOWDER., about the location of a Ring of the Dead, which Rebecca was demanding more money for her information and Gamma was getting violent to the point that censored obsenities were coming out of his mouth. Why the obsenenities were censored I don't know, since they're obviously not in Bleach, but I guess we'll get to that later, right?

All of a sudden, Gamma heard a loud _slap_ noise against the door, like someone threw a dead weasel at it. "Must be one of Wolfina's assassins" he muttered, which Rebecca heard despite how unhearable that was and hung up, never to be heard from again... maybe. She might be at the door for all you readers know, but you don't, and she's not, because it's actually Elwood, who's screams of pain and censored obsenenities that a boy of his age should not know came from the other side of the door.

C.T. Smith, who was playing solitare quietly in the corner of the hotel room during this entire charade, somehow appeared on the other side of the room where the door was and opened it up to find an Elwood in pain as he held his foot, which felt pain like when you hit your funny bone on a chair or something and drop to the floor, unless you lack a nervous system. Then you wouldn't feel anything. Anyway, Smith just stared at Elwood before finally asking the question everyone's been wondering, "Did you bring me a copy of Bachelor Mate Elwood?"

"No, I freaking did not, 'cause that stuff is rag and they only sell that magazine in that one town anyway."

"Blast."

"Uh yeah, really out of character there."

"Don't make me shoot you; I'm trigger happy and psycho enough not to regret it." Smith did that thing where he pushes his glasses up to demonstrate his lack of regret towards his small companion. "Oh! I almost forgot, how'd you hurt your foot Elwood? Since you know, Gamma over there won't ask anytime soon." Akutabi stiffened slightly, but continued cursing at the phone anyway, even though Rebecca hung up a long time ago.

"Yes, well I heard some horrible news and I ran up five flights of stairs to tell you guys, although I could've taken the elevator, and I wanted to have a dramatic effect, so I tried to kick open the door, but that didn't work out as well as I planned." Elwood sat down on one of two the hotel beds (Elwood had to sleep on the couch, poor kid) and began to tell his tragic story of what happened earlier today before this story began, if that makes sense at all.

It starts with Elwood practicing his knife-throwing in the woods, since kids like him are TOTALLY allowed to throw sharp objects at trees without adult supervision, and he still isn't very good. He's only been practicing for a month and he's not a Mary Sue, so of course he's still going to suck. He got hungry from all this hard work and training, so he decided to get something to eat at one of the local fast-food places in this one city they're staying at. Now Elwood will narrate, because this is actually more related to the plot.

"... So I was walking down the street and I saw these two deranged fangirls chattering at high-speed in some language I could hardly understand (that could be leet or English, take your pick.) I _was_ going to avoid them alltogether, but not only does the author feel like making me suffer, I also heard them say something about Zombie Powder. So I eavesdropped, and you know what they said?"

"That Naruto's more popular than Bleach?"

"No."

"That they were gang-raped by some idiot A-Zero level criminal who was after the Zombie Powder?"

"No, and since when were you listening Gamma?"

"Since I felt like it. Now hurry up and finish your horribly-narrated story."

Elwood glared at the criminal for a second, then decided better of it and actually finished his story. "They said that ZOMBIEPOWDER. is being discontinued so Tite Kubo can work on Bleach!!"

Everyone in the room gasped and Gamma dropped the phone he's been holding since the start of this chapter, even though he should've done that earlier. Even Emilio, who was far away having "surgery" and was still unconscious managed to utter a cry of despair. "Say it's not true Elwood!" Smith said. Gamma got up from wherever he was and threw his chainsaw/sword down and yelled "Shit! Now how the hell am I supposed to revive that one hardly-mentioned dead chick- I mean, become immortal?!"

Saying this mad Gamma recieve very confused looks from his comrades, then Smith muttered something about Gamma not being censored, which had to mean it really was the Apocolypse.

All of a sudden, Wolfgangina Lalla Getto showed up out of nowhere on the sill of the window (which is impossible considering the lack of balance heavy equipment and huge boobs does to a person) and fell, since she is not a Mary Sue. But luckily for her, Wolfina landed in the hotel room, not five stories below on the busy but empty street.

"Oh guys, I came as soon as I heard the news!" she rushed up to Elwood and hugged him viciously, which resulted in whiplash for the small child. Then Wolfina let go and dropped her camera equipment and other crap she carries around with her and jumped onto the small couch in the room.

"When did you hear the news?"

"Last week" Wolfina replied with a smile, "why do you ask?" An awkward silence followed, briefly interrupted from some guy in the hotel hallway coughing up a lung from smoking. It then got quiet soon after, although this silence was less awkward since no one was really paying attention to Wolfina's last sentence anymore. I'm disappointed in them too, just so you know.

Gamma finally broke the silence of everyone staring off into space (since I haven't made him talk in a while now), and asked the group "So what are we going to do?"

--

**Yup, I've decided to leave you lovely readers with a cliff-hanger. Honestly, I still had some ideas for this one (including sparkles, but you don't need to know about that yet), but I'm honestly too lazy and tired to write more right now. And I have a dentist appointment tomorrow, not that it's stopping me from writing. Mostly the tired working, and it's... only 10pm. Wow. I stay up SO late obviously. Uh, nevermind, I don't want the readers to know my sleep schedule, 'cause that's just weird. Err, anyway, try to stay tuned for an update, unless I rotted your brain cells to the point of no return. Then I don't know what to do. But I'll think of something... maybe**


	2. A Trip to the MALL!

**I promised myself, did I mention this in the last chapter?, that I was going to post the second chapter of this fic when someone reviewed, and the awesome Bloody's soul and DaemonTears did. I had the chapter ready to go too. But alas, my computer was virused and shut down, and I'm afraid that if I transfer the file with a thumbdrive to the laptop it will kill it too, so I'm just going to redo the chapter. It sucked anyway. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own ZOMBIEPOWDER., because if I did, I wouldn't be writing crappy fanfics in my room. The same goes for you and you know it.**

**WARNING: This contains censored foul language and violence along with some sick humor I know you will enjoy. Along with character bashing. But Wolfina was asking for it, I swear. She seriously needs a reduction, that's just plain inhuman, you know?.**

-A Trip to the... MALL?!-

It was another seemingly sane day in the lives of Elwood, Gamma, and Smith, which we all know means someone will die. Very shortly. Because their lives weren't meant to be sane.

Anyway, Wolfina dragged Elwood along shopping with her for clothes and other stuff that women like her get. Elwood wanted to get groceries. "You'll be a good housewife someday" Wolfina teased him, but he was too busy getting whiplash to make a rebutal.

All of a sudden, she stopped short of her, err, strutting down the street, therefore letting Elwood go and he dropped and hit the ground due to lack of air and pain. A lot more pain since he hit cement. Poor Elwood.

"What is it?" Elwood asked, dusting himself off and trying to put his neck back in position.

"Elwood" she said calmly, almost too calm, "you didn't tell me this town had a mall."

"I didn't?" But it was too late. Wolfgangina Lala Getto was already sprinting down the road and soon gone from his line of vision. He stood there for a moment, shocked at what just happened, which makes you wonder why he was so level-headed when he was faced with death and hanging out with criminals with nice bounties over their heads. He quickly walked forward a few steps, then began running after her, which meant he went inside the mall too.

Why, you ask? She had his wallet. That b#.

Meanwhile...

Gamma and Smith were pondering, yes pondering, about what to do about ZOMBIEPOWDER. being cancelled until further notice while playing a game of chess. To put it nicely, it was not going well.

"How about I go to his house and threaten him to work on it again, and if he says no, well, I _do_ have a chainsaw sword."

"I don't think that would work well" C. T. Smith said, then moved his knight. "Check. If you killed him, he wouldn't be able to work on our series at all now, would he?"

Gamma took out the knight with his rook, then threw the taken piece across the room, embedding it into the wall horse-head first. "Crap, you're right. And we can't forget about the Bleach fans too if he were to die, the fangirls alone were probably enough to slaughter us all." He shuddered. Smith grinned at him and moved a pawn. Gamma took that out and threw it across the room too.

"Must you throw the pieces?"

"It's very amusing, yes."

"Well at least remove them from the wall when you're done." Smith looked at the opposing wall and sighed gleefully. "Although you may need a crowbar."

The two of them continued their game while suggesting ways to save ZOMBIEPOWDER., though the plans were getting more unrealistic as time passed and Gamma was getting desperate. Smith backed his pieces into a corner before he noticed the trap.

"Checkmate Gamma." Smith smiled his creepy sadistic smile, which is awesome.

"I GOT IT!"

"Excuse me, but you don't need to yell. I only beat you three times this week." Smith sighed, "Well let's hear your plan. Radioactive vampires I presume?"

Gamma paused for a second. "No, but that would be a good back up. My idea is ... wait a minute, I can't say until everyone's here again, for a dramatic effect." He nodded along with his statement, very proud of his decision.

"Gamma?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

Meanwhile again...

"Crap crap crap crap crap" Elwood muttered under his breath and he did some sort of a fast walk thing/ almost run down the mall walkway and past some people who just kind of stand there at the mall, standing, like a lot of you people do. It's really annoying, don't you know what a bench is for?

"Sex?"

No, not sex Angelle, that was a rhetorical question. Anyway, Elwood was fast walking through the mall.

He was looking for Wolfina obviiously, who was looking at a rack of clothes in a department store. She flicked through it, picked out a shirt, and went to the three-way mirror. Then she held it up to her and examined, a proffesional shopper at work. "Hmmmm" she turned "too floral" and threw it to the side where a large pile of discarded apparel was beginning to form. She tried on a different shirt that was next in line on the rack. "Not sexy enough" and threw it, this one not landing in the pile, but instead accidentally on Elwood, who had just conviently showed up. Lucky him.

There's something wrong with this woman, he thought as he observed her discarding clothes at random, not even sure if she was really looking at them or enjoyed the looks of pain the clerks had on their faces at the giant pile that they were going to have to reorganize on their proper shelves. He decided to get his wallet back by practical means since Wolfina was distracted, which was also the only way he knew how.

"YAAAAAAH!!" Elwood yelled as he jumped through the air at the purse on her shoulder, thus knocking over Wolfina as well, wince that was her shoulder after all. Force, the best answer to every solution. ... Not really.

"WHAT THE #? ELWOOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled as they fell into the clothes pile, which had to move three inches to catch them and get its rightful screentime.

"I-want-my-wallet" he said, and began rummaging through her purse.

"Oh, this?" she held up a beaten up wallet, "it was in my pocket!" and patted him on the head like a dog. "Silly Elwood, Trix are for kids!"

Then Wolfina, tired of looking at the "meager" selection of clothes and Elwood slightly enraged at the Trix comment and also exhausted, went back to the hotel where the rest of the chaos was. They hardly made it in the door before Gamma almost impaled them with a chess piece and yelled at Smith some more about him cheating, which I'm not really sure is even possible in a chess game unless Gamma kept leaving the room or something. Then he noticed the incoming people and jumped up from his seat. "Guys, I know how to save ZOMBIEPOWDER.!"

"Really?" Wolfina questioned.

"Is this another bomb threat idea?" Elwood shifted his eyebrow upward.

"No, no, this one's better than that! We're going to finish the series ourselves!"

**Ooooh, cliffhanger. I really didn't want to do one for this chapter, but I wanted to make sure you knew this was still going on, and I really wanted to say what his idea was. Soooo sorry this took forever, I get really bad writer's block DX. But you're not reading this for excuses, so uh, this one may have actually needed the warning, huh? But whatever, I'm still indebted to you lovely readers and reviewers, THANKYOUSOMUCHIWUVYOUALL!! D So I guess that's it for now, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh and if you're wondering, I actually forgot what was supposed to sparkle this chapter, I'll make it up to you guys later.**


	3. Doomed to Fail

**Thank you seengot, Lifeless Heartless, and Ralenore for reviewing, glad to know you people can still read. Too much television is bad for the SOUL. That may or may not have been slightly related to Soul Eater. Anyway, enjoy this thrid chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own ZOMBIEPOWDER., because that would be weird if I was writing fanfictions about my own manga. O.o**

**WARNING: This contains foul language, suggested sexual themes, character bashing, and spoilers, although you'd think by now you would have read all four volumes.**

-Doomed to Fail-

"Well that's not a very positive title chapter."

"Shut up Smith."

Now onto the actual story:

"Ok, let's assign everyone jobs after I take attendance" Gamma said, holding a clipboard with almost all the characters' names on it. Everyone groaned, they had to take perfect time out of their day to come and get assigned to some stupid idea of Gamma's, which was entirely doomed to fail. "Wolfina" he looked at her, "why isn't your brother Emilio here?"

"He's in a permanent state of sleep due to one of the Rings of the Dead, and didn't you already know that?"

"Well go get him and shove him in a hospital wheelchair and bring him here this istant!" Gamma yelled, ignoring her question completely. Wolfina sighed and jumped out the nearest window and, somehow, landed on her feet and started running towards the hospital, muttering quiet (and censored) obscenities along the way.

"Anyway" Gamma continued, "the jobs. Smith, you'll be the head artist, pick out some assistants and get out of my sight you Mary Sue."

C.T. Smith stood up along with some other people who were too unimportant to be named and left the hotel room, but not without firing a few rounds dangerously close to Gamma Akutabi's head first. I wonder if he was angry or just did that to prove that he could.

"Angellle will be advertising, so everyone knows to read our manga. She-"

"OH MY GOD YAY GAMMA I'M SO HAPPY YOU TRUSTED ME WITH A SUPER HARD POSITION, WHEN WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"I'll think about when you're sixteen, I already told you that." Gamma sighed; she was really annoying.

"I knew it! You _are_ a pedo, so that's why you let me tag along, you sick pervert-"

"SHUT UP ELWOOD!" Gamma felt close to snapping and breaking both of their necks. However, his medication prevented him from actually taking any form of action, along with the uneasy feeling that Smith's gun was still in range.

Gamma cleared his throat. "Elwood" he said, and looked over at the boy, who judging by his face was expecting some immature comment about his pedo comment. "You have a very important job."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Elwood got excited. What could this job be? After all this time getting pushed around by these immature, psychotic criminals, there was something that he was going to be trusted for! "What is it, what is it?"

"You have to make our manga legal. Prefferably before we get the first volume out, but I don't really care. Wolfina said that we can't just kill whoever complains about our copyright infringement, and Smith said it'd keep you busy. So there you go." Gamma went back to his clipboard and started pointing at people.

Elwood just stood there, doing the cliche hanging jaw and WTF face. "You mean this isn't even legal?"

"Yup."

"You suck Gamma, you really suck."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

This was one of those hopeless battles that in an anime, lasts until the commercial break. Then you realize that was a filler conversation to meet the required amount of screentime and corporate profit and get really angry. Or at least, that's what Wolfina thinks. She even wrote an article about it.

---

Smith and his drinking buddies, who were also his assistants, were drawing outlines in the break room, mainly because it had a coffee machine and a big table. There were several bullet holes in the walls and one in a guy's head. He was sprawled over an office chair bleeding, but no one really seemed to take notice.

"I gots this page a-done" one guy slurred. He placed it on a pile of finished manga pages, which was crumpled and covered in ink.

Smith just hummed a perky tune as he inked, not really caring if the guys screwed up or not; Gamma would get bored and give up on this idea when he realizes how much work is actually required.

---

Wolfina was running down the street with her brother's wheelchair, thankfully with Emilio still in it. She used some rope for a seatbelt, and now she was getting weird looks from people walking by. She was also getting cat-calls and whistling from the perverts.

"Honestly, how is a catatonic teenager supposed to be of any use to that man?" she wondered out loud.

Suddenly, it hit her and Wolfina stopped. The realization of Gamma's secret motives, not the frisbee some stupid kid threw, although that did hit her too. Elwood was always telling her that Gamma was a pedophile, but never to what extent. A boy in a coma would be just freaking perfect for him, wouldn't it? So _that's_ how they remove the Ring of the Dead from someone's brain, but that made her wonder if it only applied to virgins. Nevermind, she didn't need to think of that subject any further.

Wolfina kept taking downhill routes to get back to the apartment complex they were terrorizing, so that she didn't need to push and could just ride on the back. It wouldn't be for another hour of this method of transportation that she would remember that she was going downhill on the way to the hospital, so that she would actually need to go uphill.

---

Gamma was tired; bossing idiots around all day was suprisingly exhausting. Elwood kept complaining, Angelle was clinging to his leg for a good portion of the day, there were several fatalities, and Wolfina still hasn't come back. He was starting to wonder if he could pull this off and save their anime series.

He grabbed the clipboard and layed down on the bed, not wearing a shirt, and began flipping through all the jobs he assigned to people. There was a doodle of Godzilla eating Smith's head, another doodle of Angelle and Elwood strapped to a rocket, this one was in crayon, and one on the back of page with Wolfina's.... actually, let's not mention that picture.

One job had three badly-drawn stars next to it:

Gamma Akutabi will write the plots

"CRAP!" He completely forgot that he gave himself a job. Gamma quickly got up, still shirtless, and ran to the desk with some papers on it. He quickly began scribbling a storyline, but he pressed to hard and the lead broke.

"Stupid mechanical pencils." He clicked the top really fast and started to write again. _Snap_, went the lead. The pencil then found itself embedded in the wall and met its roommates, the chess pieces.

It was really tiring, coming up with original material that would excite readers and keep them following the story, which is why Gamma thought he did his best thinking shirtless. I believe this is called fanservice.

Around two in the morning, Gamma went back to the bed with a cramped hand and outlines for the next two chapters on his desk. Being sure to snuggle deep under the covers, he went through the day and its accomplishments. He ran out before he fell asleep, so he had to count sheep afterwards.

Smith was most likely asleep in the other room to his left, and he heard Elwood's and Wolfina's door across the hall slam earlier. It never occured to any of them that they didn't need to take up an entire floor in the apartment complex for such a small cast of characters.

He fell into dreams of murder and bunnies, and rested happily. It would be in the morning when he would panic, finding the storylines for ZOMBIEPOWDER. missing from his desk.

**This chapter was really random. I'm not really sure what I wrote was even related to the plot. Then again, this is a crack fic, so I guess that's okay then. I'm really happy that people actually reviewed and that I managed to get to three chapters without stabbing someone. A for effort, right? TO BE CONTINUED, AND THERE WILL BE SPARKLES.**


	4. Dirty Letter Finding

**Here we are at the fouth chapter, woo hoo! I promised sparkling, didn't I? THANK YOU VERY MUCH Seengot (for reviewing), Ralenore (for reviewing and putting this on alert)! The last chapter seemed serious and non-crack in my opinion, so I'll try to make this one more entertaining. Let the fanservice begin.**

**I don't own ZOMBIEPOWDER., and neither do you.**

**WARNING: This contains foul language, suggested sexual themes, character bashing, and spoilers. Not like you don't see that in your average middle or high school nowadays.**

-Dirty Letter Finding-

Elwood was listening to his Walkman as he headed towards one of the big publishing companies in the area. He felt like a mobster in a suit with a pink tie and dark sunglasses, but Smith said he needed to make a good impression if he wanted the big-headed corporate people and their busty trophy wives to take him seriously. Elwood also had his throwing knives hidden in his sleeves, since Gamma suggested they would make a good plan B. Somehow, he felt like he was being tricked by them.

Perhaps it had something to do with the "Kick Me" notice sewn onto his back. Perhaps it was only a feeling.

He entered a large building with a mascot on the side and approached the secretary, who was painting their nails and ignoring the several ringing phones. "Hi, I have an appointment with Mr. S-"

"No." They looked down. "Shoot, I ruined my pinkie."

"Why not?"

This time the secretary actually put the polish away and looked him straight in the eye. "Do you see what those ugly headphones on your head connect to?"

Elwood followed the cord to his pocket. "My Walkman?"

"Yes, that outdated thing. I can't let you up with you walking around with something tacky like that. It gives our company a bad name."

He was furious for being not allowed for such a stupid reason. "Can I just leave it with you while I talk with your boss then?"

The secretary was disgusted. "Heck no are you leaving that here with someone as classy as myself, it'd disgrace my image."

"You're a guy in a dress painting your nails, how will this disgrace your image?"

"GET OUT!" Ed was shooed out of the building with haste.

"Damn it."

---

Wolfina walked back into the apartment complex and into the elevator with her brother, out of breath. It was suprisingly hard to find this place. She had to ask for directions several times on the way, and all the people had an interesting look on their faces and were hesitant to help. Maybe it was her shirt? She knew pink wasn't her color, but Elwood insisted when they went shopping a week before, so she guessed he just had bad taste. Figures,_ men_.

Nothing could have prepared poor Emilio for the hell he was going to experience now that he was living with these people. Even in a _coma_, he was not safe. He was surrounded by morons, complete and utter morons.

---

Elwood had just returned from his crap visit with the tranvestite secretary, only to find the apartment halls covered in dirt. This was odd yes, but he lived across the hall from the S-rank criminal that runs around nailing armour into arms and a hitman in a banker's suit. This was nothing really.

It wasn't until he noticed that the dirt also trailed under the crack of Wolfina's and his apartment and grabbed a soil covered doorknob that he realized something was very wrong.

The door opened slowly, dirt gathering under the door and causing it to be even harder to open with dramatic effect. Elwood braced himself and observed his surroundings. Just like the hallway, dirt was everywhere, even on the tables and his favourite couch. There was another wheelbarrow, this one containing a shovel with a big, pink ribbon on it. Finally, in the middle of the room, was the culprit behind this tragedy, which is also serving as the plot for this chapter. Gamma Akutabi.

"Hey Elwood." Gamma was clad in gardening clothes and a kitchen apron.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm searching stupid, what do you think I'm doing?" He wiped some sweat off of his face with a sleeve. "Boy, this is sure hard work."

Elwood was only confused further. "It looks more like you're throwing dirt all over the place."

"Exactly."

"I figured criminals never got much of an education, but you're killing my brain. How is this searching?"

Wolfina suddenly appeared, well her head and breasts, in the doorway. "Hi Elwood! You want to help search with us? I got you a shovel, it's the one with the ribbon on it! I know how much you like pink."

So she let him in, no wonder. Elwood grabbed the shovel and ripped the bow off, then stomped it into the carpeting. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"My manuscript."

"You mean the one for our manga?"

"That's the one." More dirt was carefully spread around.

"Then how is this helping? And why do you even think it's here of all places?" Elwood started to shovel dirt back into the wheelbarrow stealthily so he wouldn't be noticed.

This made Gamma stop. "I don't know. How is this helping Wolfina?"

She made a face. "Why am I supposed to know? I just went along with it because it was fun and it made Emilio happy, see?" She pointed at the face-down wheelchair with Emilio still tied to it. "He got really into it earlier."

"Right. Sure he did. How about we clean up, have lunch, and try a _different_ method afterwards, okay?" Elwood felt it was pathetic that he had to sound like the parent in the group.

"Fine _Mother_, I'll go change my clothes, you want to iron those too?" Gamma decided to be sarcastic to show that he was upset over losing such an important document. This was not helpful in any way. He sulked out of the apartment and into his, where they heard the shower turn on.

"Alright then, I'll make my special stew suprise for lunch, since I know everyone loves that!" Wolfina quickly ran to the kitchen and began her work, getting out various pots and pans, then pulling out a chainsaw from one of the bottom cupboards.

"Then who's going to clean up all the-" Elwood paused. "Wait a second, did you guys just-?" He kicked the wheelbarrow and picked up one of the shovels. If anyone got near, he'd probably kill them.

Emilio stayed where he was, his face still associating itself with the carpet.

----

Angelle was on her bed, drawing pictures of her and Gamma with crayons. "A little red here, some blue on this part, oh and definitely more pink!" She hummed a little tune and started on Gamma's hair.

Dr. Nazna Gemini knocked two times on her door, then broke it in two. "Angelle, what are you doing?"

"Drawing my love and I on our dream vacation to Europe." She held up one of her drawings.

Nazna's eye twitched slightly when she saw it. "Isn't that concept a little too adult for you?"

"What? No, I'm a beautiful lady, so I'm plenty adult."

"But-"

"Not listening, la la la la!" Her tone went high-pitch as her hum became singing. The window shattered in agony.

Nazna had prepared and pulled out some earplugs from her coat pocket. "Do you know why I'm here? I told you on the phone earlier today."

"Mmhmm" Angelle didn't look up at the woman's face. "All finished. Next will be our beach house." She grabbed another piece of computer paper and started drawing.

The doctor's foot began to tap impatiently. "Well, where is it?"

"Is what?" A look of innocence peered at her, but the charm failed.

"The rough draft of the advertisement for the manga, you little bi-"

"Can I use these?" Angelle pointed to the crayon pictures.

"No, I'd like a more appropr-"

"Why not?" She pouted. "They're pretty."

"We are not featuring a crayon sex scene as our advertisement Angelle. Now give me the real picture." Nazna hoped there were some good operations for today, or else she'll make one.

"Fine, fine, meanie." Angelle took out a scrap piece of paper wadded into a ball out from under her pillow. "Knock yourself out." She hardly got it out before it was ripped from her hand and the door slammed shut. She paused for a second, then went back to her drawing. "Freak."

----

Elwood lay colapsed on the dirt-ridden ground like the hero of a tragedy, sullen and dead. His eyes were in the shapes of X's and that mustouche, wait, that was Gamma's doing, nevermind. But he lay there neverless, tragically.

Wolfina got tired of listening to the narrator and stepped on Elwood to see if he'd wake up. "Good morning sunshine!"

The boy grumbled something heard only by the carpet. This seemed to just be a common thing, getting his face whacked onto the nearest flooring.

Wolfina was not tolerating it. She grabbed his hair and lifted up his head so he was eye level with, you guessed it, her face. "I can't hear you Elwood. I said 'Good morning', what are you supposed to say back?" There was a hint of menace in her voice, which could be misinterpreted by fans as sadism.

"What do you want?"

"_Elwood_."

A moment of defeat. "Fine, _good evening _Wolfina, may I ask why you're grabbing my head?"

"Because I love you." Her face lit up in a smile. "Now, I finished making lunch while you were busy dozing off with Emilio. Honestly, you two and your carpet." She let go of his hair and walked to the kitchen while Elwood struggled to get back up, now feeling the pain from her stepping on his spine.

"Did Gamma find his manuscript? You do realize we're screwed without it an-" A spoon full of burning acid, or soup, was shoved into his mouth. "MMMHPH!!!" The boy ran around screaming bloody murder as he threw the spoon out of his mouth.

"Nope! Not yet.' Wolfina grabbed a spoon for herself and started to eat her cooking peacefully. not really noticing anything abnormal with it. She must have a stomach of steel.

In his pain, Elwood ran out of the apartment and straight into Smith, who was wearing his usual attire and carrying several pieces of paper clipped together with a pink paperclip. "Where are you going?"

He gasped for breath and tried to answer. "It burns."

"Do I look like a drinking fountain to you?" Smith still carried that blissful expression, enjoying the current situation. "Have you seen Akutabi lately? He forgot this roadkill on his desk." He held up the piece of paper.

Shock went through Elwood's injured spine. "Th-the manuscript?! You had it this entire freaking time?"

But this was not the end; Gamma heard the familiar swish of paper in the air and ran to the two as fast as he could, then stopped and ripped it out of Smith's hands. "My baby! My beautiful, darling, spark of hope! I've been looking for you all day, I didn't even think that I forgot it on my-" He paused. "I left it on my desk. In my room. In the apartment. With the door locked. Yet you somehow_ found _it?" Rage started to be emitted in a satisfactory manner for an S-rank criminal.

"Yes I did. It was late anyway so I picked your lock."

"Is that why there's a bullet hole in it? That'd explain why it won't close."

Elwood was beyond upset. These morons got sidetracked so quickly that they couldn't possibly be criminals. They were missing the point, such an obvious one at that. There was something seriously wrong with that pile of papers. "Do any of you realize that the manuscript is sparkling?"

"Why yes I do." Gamma said proudly. He held it up to the heavens. "It is sparkling for it is the work of God! No, I have surpassed him with all of my epic trials and beau-"

"He pasted glitter on it." A simple statement from Smith that explained it all. The gunman watched Gamma dance around with his sparkling paper for a while with an expression of mild humor on his face before shooting the man in the foot. This made it better.

Wolfina saw the entire commotion from the door of the apartment and felt left out, so she joined in. "Well, now that we've got one problem solved. Yay team! Everyone's hands up!" They did as told. Just let the girl go. "Woo! Oh and Elwood, how is that legalization going? We're getting ready to print."

He remembered his meeting with the transvestite. "$#%."

**Alright, this chapter is finally done. o3o I think I ran out of new material. Anyway, this story will probably end in the next chapter or two, just wanted to give you a heads-up. If there's anything you want to see in it, please make a suggestion. No inside jokes, you know who you are. Thank all of you people again, and have a nice day.**


End file.
